Love it or Hate it
by Winged Saviour
Summary: Sakura finds her self thinking about Li her Xboyfriend after not seeing him for over 4 years when he suddenly comes back into her life. S&S E
1. What are the Chances

Hay there readers this is my first fanfic so please take it easy on me and I would like it if you gave me some info about the characters because I have only seen the English version so you could please.

And if my story is like another story it is just a coincidence.

Love it or Hate it

Chapter 1: What are the Chances

I open my eyes to find myself lying down on the cold, hard floor.

"Where am I?"

I sit up and wipe my eyes to try and see where I was but saw nothing in sight but total darkness all around me and a single ray of light beaming done on me.

Then I start to hear loud, echoing voices coming from all around me.

"_But why, why are you doing this!" a girl's voice said, like she was going to cry._

"_Because it's not working between us!" a boy's voice said angrily. _

Then out of the darkness an image appeared. It was a boy and a girl behind a school, away from the other kids and seamed to be having a conversation.

"_But we can work this out, I know we can if…" she was cut off._

"_We've already tried everything, but this just wont work!" he said looking away angrily._

I thought to myself "I've heard this conversation before".

_He sighed "I'm moving to another school at the other end of town, and I'm leaving tomorrow" he said calmly._

"_So this is it, your just going to leave, just walk right out of my life" she said with sorrow in her voice._

"_I can't be in the same school as…" this time he was cut off._

_With a loud and fearsome tone she said "Fine, if this is what you want, then go and never come back!"_

Smack! The girl slapped the boy in the face then ran away crying and yelled out "_I never want to see you again!"_

The image faded away, and then there was darkness. "Now I remember Li and I had that fight back in 7th grade" I whispered in a sad voice. Then all of a sudden there was violent shaking everywhere around me.

Sakura

"Ah" I wakeup in my room, sitting up, breathing hard, in a cold sweat and with my alarm clock blasting.

I turn off my alarm clock. "It was another dream" I whispered wile still trying to catch my breath.

I get out of my bed and try to shake off the weird feeling. "That's the 6th dream I've had about Li and me".

I thought to myself "These dreams started right after Tomoyo and I saw Li for the first time in 4 years at the annual festival 2 weeks ago.

Flashback

Tomoyo and I were just walking around the festival laughing, eating cotton candy and looking at the festivities when we turned a corner and Bam, I walked into another person.

The other person and I both fell to the ground. "Oh I'm so sorry" with my hand rubbing my face, "Its okay" a guy's voice spoke out. The voice was familiar to me but I haven't heard the voice in over 4 years. I take my hand off my face to see who I had bumped into. My eyes open wide, I had bumped into Li Syaoran, my x-boyfriend that I haven't seen since we broke up in the 7th grade.

We stare into each others eyes for a few seconds until Tomoyo helped me up, "Are you okay Sakura?" Tomoyo asked "Yah I'm okay" I said wile trying to look away from Li.

"Hay Tomoyo, umm… Hi Sakura"

"Hi Li" still trying to look away.

There was an uncomfortable silence between us. Then Tomoyo broke the silence "Hay Li, wow, what are the chances of us running into you here".

"Yah… what are the chances"

I built up the courage to look up at him.

"So Li, you look like your doing good" I said nervously.

"Oh yah, I'm doing great. How are you two doing" he spoke nervously.

"We're doing well" Tomoyo answered.

Then another uncomftable silence fell between us when Li broke the silence. "Well I've got to go… but it was nice to see you two again" he said nicely, but I knew he didn't mean it.

He ran off into the crowd behind us and we continued on, but as we continued on in the festival I could not relax and have fun.

The thought of us bumping into Li again scared me so we decided to go home.

"Why can't I get him out of my head!" I yelled out in frustration.

I opened the window and poked my head out to get some fresh air "Ah… that feels better".

"Sakura!" down on the street, in front of my house a familiar voice calls out my name.

"Sakura!" I look down onto the street and find my best friend Tomoyo waving at me.

"Oh, hi Tomoyo!" I said in a cheerful tone wile waving back at her.

"Sakura, what are you still doing in your pyjamas, school starts in 25 minutes!" Tomoyo yells out.

I look at my clock "Oh no! I got so caught up thinking about Li I lost track of time"

"Tomoyo go ahead to school without me, I don't want you to be late because of me!"

"Okay but hurry up, bye"

I quickly change into my uniform, brush my teeth, run downstairs, eat my toast, drink my juice, grab my bag and say goodbye to my dad before running out of the house and run down the street

"I can make it! I can make it!"

Li

An hour earlier 

Ring, ring, ring.

I wake up and sit up in my bed. I turn off my alarm clock; get out of bed and stretch.

"Ah, a new day and a new school". I sigh.

I go to the bathroom and take a bath, "I wonder how Sakura will act when she sees me there. If she's anything like I remember her she'll probably make this face" I make a face with my eyes and mouth wide open, I laugh.

Later, I get out of the bath brush my teeth and put on my new uniform. There was a knock on the door. I opened the door and there stood my cousin Meilin.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yah, I'm ready, just let me get my bag".

I get my bag and we head out to school.

As we were walking Meilin said "I can't wait to see Sakura and Tomoyo again!"

(When Li left in the 7th grade Meilin went with him.)

Sakura

"Come on, come on"

I open the classroom door and yell out "HA! I made it!"

I look at my classroom clock "and with a minute to spare"

"Sakura" Tomoyo called me over. "Wow, you made it"

"Yah, I can't believe it either"

The bell rag and the teacher came in "Ok everyone, please go to your seats".

I and Tomoyo sit in the last row on the right, beside the windows. I sit in the last seat at the back of the row and Tomoyo in front of me.

"I have good news every one; we have two new students joining us to day"

Everyone started whispering. I leaned forward and whispered to Tomoyo "I wonder who they are"

The door opened and a guy and a girl came into the room.

I opened my eyes and mouth wide opened with disbelieve.

"Everyone please say hello to Li Syaoran and Meilin Ray"

End

I know it not that good but it will get better I promises so just stay tuned.

So read and review and I will make the next chapter more exciting. (Tell my if I spell badly. It OK)


	2. A Long Day of School Part 1

Sorry for the very, very, VERY long update, it's because my life changed a little but nothing bad or good, just CHANGE. It would take to long to explain so just SORRY. To make up for the long wait I have put up 2 long chapters at the same time, Enjoy.

I've decided to change **Li Syaoran** to **Syaoran Li **and I also made another change (**Me** and Tomoyo sit in the last row on the **left**, beside the windows. I sit in the last seat at the back of the row and Tomoyo in front of me.)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **CCS**

**Love it or Hate it**

Chapter 2: A Long Day of School - Part 1

Sakura's P.O.V.

I was still sitting there, staring at Syaoran in shock.

Snap, snap, snap.

I closed my mouth and looked at Tomoyo. She was turned around facing me and snapping her fingers in my face.

"Sakura, snap out of it" she whispered.

I shook my head and returned to normal. I leaned forward slightly to talk to Tomoyo

"It's him, it's Syaoran" I whispered.

Whispers began to go through the whole class.

"I know that, obviously. Did you know that they transferred here?" she whispered back.

"Didn't my face a few seconds ago make it obvious!" I answered back with a hint of anger in my voice.

"Ok, calm down Sakura" she said a little scared.

"Sorry Tomoyo, seeing Syaoran here is getting me frustrated"

"Is it because of your dreams about him?" she asked.

"Yah, in fact I had one last night and it's the reason why I was almost late today" I answered back.

"Ok everyone, settle down" the teacher yelled out.

Tomoyo and I quickly sat up strait in our seats. I look back at Syaoran and saw that he was staring at me with a friendly smile, and then I quickly turned away and looked down at my desk.

"Ok, we need to fine you two seats"

I looked up and realized that there was an empty seat to the right of me and another one beside Tomoyo.

"Ah, there are some seats" the teacher said as he pointed at the two free desks beside me.

'WHAT? NO NOT HERE!' I shouted in my mind

"Ok, Meilin you sit beside Tomoyo and Syaoran you sit beside Sakura" the teacher ordered.

'NO! NOT HIM!' I shouted again in my mind.

As Meilin was walking toward her seat she smiled and waved at us and Tomoyo and I did the same, but when Syaoran came by smiling, Tomoyo just smiled back but I gave him a suspicious look then quickly turned away. He just shook his head at me and took his seat.

We would have talked to each other but we didn't want to get in trouble with the teacher, so we just stayed focused on that the teacher was saying.

A few minutes later I turned my head slightly and stared at him with the same suspicious look as before.

He was just sitting there bored listening to the teacher, when he realized that I was staring at him and he looked at me without turning his head.

I got surprised then quickly looked away.

We kept doing it several times throughout the class.

I looked at his one last time, 5 minutes before the end of class, but this time when he looked back at me, he just laughed and shook his head at me again.

"What is he laughing at? He's acting weird; I thought he would act more_ uncomfortable_ around me" I whispered

There was another thing I noticed about him that was weird; his hands seemed to shake slightly.

Normal P.O.V

After the bell rang the four of them stood up and started talking.

"Wow, it's really great to see you guys again" Meilin said with a smile.

"Why didn't you guys say you were coming here?" Tomoyo asked in excitement.

"We wanted it to be a surprise" Syaoran answered back.

"Well it sure was a surprise" Sakura said in a sarcastically rude way.

They all went silent for a few seconds until Tomoyo spoke.

"So guys, what's your next class?" Tomoyo said breaking the tension.

"Well I have art next" Meilin replied.

"That's great I have art next too" Tomoyo said excited

"I have science class" Syaoran said.

"WHAT!" Sakura yelled out suddenly.

Syaoran and Meilin looked at Sakura confused.

"Well, what do you know, Sakura has science next too" Tomoyo said giggling.

"We better get going before we're late. See you guys later" Tomoyo and Meilin said in union while walking away.

It was just Sakura and Syaoran now.

They looked at each other for a few seconds until Sakura turned around.

"Come on we'd better get to class"

They walked in silence with Sakura hanging her head low.

'Just my luck' she thought to her self.

"Well here we are."

They walked into the class and sat together at a table.

"So how have you and Syaoran been doing?"

"Oh, we're great, but I was worried about Syaoran and how he would act around Sakura?"

"Well, back at English class he seemed to act just fine"

"Yah I know, that was weird, I thought he would have been uncomfortable around Sakura"

All of a sudden a person came up behind and covered Tomoyo's eyes with their hands.

"Guess who" the person said.

Tomoyo smiled and turned around to fine Eriol there smiling back.

"Oh you"

With that they went into a deep kiss and Meilin was just sitting there looking confused.

After the kiss was done Tomoyo introduced Eriol.

"Oh, Meilin this is Eriol, my boyfriend"

Eriol took Meilin's hand and kissed it.

"Pleased to meet you" he said while bowing.

Meilin blushed slightly.

"Um…yah, n…nice to meet you too"

"A real charmer isn't he" Tomoyo said giggling.

"Eriol, Meilin is Syaoran's cousin"

"Syaoran? Isn't that Sakura's x-boyfriend?"

"Yah, he's here too" Meilin replied.

"He's with Sakura in science class"

"Wow, I wonder how that's going" Eriol said sarcastically.

"Come on Syaoran, hurry up" she said running down the hall.

"Wait up"

They both came through the class room door just as the bell rang.

"Well, well I thought you wouldn't be joining us today Miss Kinomoto" the teacher said sarcastically.

"Sorry sir"

"And who is this" he said pointing at Syaoran.

Syaoran stood up strait.

"I'm Syaoran Li. I've transferred from another school and have been assigned to your class"

"Hay, calm down son, you don't have to be so tens around me so just relax and take a seat"

Sakura and Syaoran sat down together at the last counter at the back of the class.

"Okay class, we are starting chemistry today so we will have science buddies"

Whispers started going through the class.

"Settle down, I will be picking your partners"

The teacher started calling out names but Sakura wasn't paying attention.

'Please not Syaoran, please not Syaoran, PLEASE NOT SYAORAN!' she kept repeating in her mind.

"Well Mr. Li, since you are new in this class and you seem to already know Sakura you two will be partners"

'WHAT!' she thought with a shocked look on her face.

She just sat there with her head hanging low while Syaoran just laughed to him self.

During class Sakura again notice his hands were still shaking.

Later after the class had ended they had gone to their lockers.

Sakura said that they were having lunch out side under the big cherry blossom tree. It was where Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol always had lunch.

When Syaoran went out side he saw Sakura waiting for him.

"Come on, let's get going"

Syaoran noticed that Sakura no longer gave him a suspicious look but she still wouldn't look strait at him or smile at him.

When they were approaching the tree they saw Tomoyo, Meilin and Eriol coming from the other direction.

When they all got to the tree Tomoyo introduced Eriol to Syaoran.

"Syaoran I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Eriol Hiiragizawa"

"Nice to meet you" Eriol said putting out his hand for a hand shake.

"Likewise" Syaoran answered shaking Eriol's hand.

The girls notice the hand shake was taking long. It was because they weren't just shaking hands; they were squeezing each others hand, testing each others strength.

They finally let go of each others hand at the same time, then Eriol went beside Syaoran and put his arm around his neck.

"I like him," he said with a smile.

They just looked at each other with a competitive stair. After words they all sat down under the cherry blossom tree and started to eat their lunches.

They were all talking about what had happened in school so far but Sakura wasn't paying attention, she was watching Syaoran eat and notice his hands were still shaking.

Syaoran quickly looked at Sakura then looked back the other direction and then his hand started shaking harder.

'What is wrong with his hands?' she thought.

**Well I hoped you liked it, part 2 is up next so don't review yet.**

**Winged Saviour :)**


	3. A Long Day of School Part 2

Enjoy part 2 you guys…

**Love it or Hate it**

Chapter 3: A Long Day of School - Part 2

About 15 minutes before next period they were all done their lunches and were just talking when Syaoran ask a good question.

"So Tomoyo, how did you and Eriol get together"

They held each others hand and smiled.

"Well, we first met on the first day of grade 9" she said leaning against Eriol.

Flash Back

Tomoyo and Sakura were walking around their new high school looking for their lockers.

"Man, I can't seem to fine our lockers" Tomoyo said frustrated.

"Hay, why don't you ask him" Sakura said pointing at a dark blue haired guy.

"Excuse me but do you…" she stopped suddenly.

When the guy turned around Tomoyo looked deeply into his eyes and he did the same to Tomoyo.

"Uh, Tomoyo, ask him"

"Oh yah, um…do you know l…lockers 1345 and 1346 are" she asked stuttering. (Just to let you know my locker number is 1345)

"Um…oh, yah I know where they are, their right beside my locker" he answered.

They walked down the hall and as they walked Eriol and Tomoyo were both blushing slightly.

"By the way my name is Eriol Hiiragizawa"

"My name is Tomoyo Daidouji"

"And my name is Sakura Kinomoto"

"Well it's very nice to meet you two lovely ladies" he said with a smile.

Sakura smiled back but Tomoyo just blushed harder.

"Well here we are ladies"

"Thanks Eriol for showing us our lockers" Tomoyo was still blushing.

"It was my pleasure" he said while taking Tomoyo's hand and kissing it.

Tomoyo was now blushing like crazy; she was as red as a tomato.

After the kiss Eriol looked at his watch.

"Well I have to get to class so see you girls around"

"Yah see you around" Tomoyo yelled out as he ran down the hall.

Sakura noticed Tomoyo was blushing hard then grabbed her by the hand.

"Come on we'd got to go the class, you don't want to be late on the first day would you, love bird" she side dragging her down the hall.

"What is that suppose to mean"

A few minutes later they got to there class. (They have the same first period class)

They looked around the class seeing all these different people talking when Tomoyo spotted Eriol at the wind starring into the sky.

Tomoyo quickly walked over to him and started talking.

"Hey Eriol, what a coincidence that we have the same first period class don't you think"

"Yah it is, but I'm glad to see you again"

They both started to blush when the bell rang and the teacher walked in.

"Okay everyone take your seats. Welcome to grade 9, since it's the first day I will let you go and talk to your fellow students and get to know each other, as long as you don't talk to loud"

Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol all went around and talked to different people but Tomoyo and Eriol ended up talking to each other for most of the class.

At their next period class Sakura and Tomoyo had different classes.

When Tomoyo got to her next class guess who she found, Eriol. That class was pretty much the same as the first one; they just talk for most of the class.

At lunch time Eriol told Tomoyo to get Sakura and go to the big cherry blossom tree. When they got there they saw Eriol waiting for them. As they ate their lunches they talked about where they came from and what their old school was like, that kind of stuff.

After they were all done eating Sakura spoke up.

"Hey guys, why don't we have lunch here every day" Sakura suggested.

"Okay" Tomoyo replied.

"Except when it rains or snows" Eriol stated.

"Okay, except when it rains or snows" Sakura said giggling.

"Now if you excuse me, I need to go to the washroom" Sakura stated.

Eriol and Tomoyo were all alone now.

"What classes do you have next" Tomoyo said

"Math then geography"

"Wow, me to. Isn't it weird that we have all the same classes?"

"I think is destiny" he said romantically

Tomoyo began to blush when Eriol put his hand on Tomoyo's cheek and gently rubbed it, they both leaned closer.

They had a very long and romantic kiss. After the kiss was done they just sat there holding hands and staring into the clear blue sky.

End of Flash Back

"We've been going out ever since" Eriol stated.

"That was so romantic" Meilin said crying a little.

"I remember that day, when I went to go to the washroom I got lost" Sakura said giggling.

Everyone laughed.

"We'd better get going, Eriol, Sakura and I have music next then gym, how about you guys?"

"We have music and gym next too" Syaoran replied.

"That's great, let's get going" Eriol said with a smile.

When music class started they had to introduce them selves again.

"So what instruments do you play?" the teacher asked.

"I play the flute" Meilin replied.

"Great here's a flute, and that about you Mr. Li"

"I play the drums"

"Well let see how good you are" the teacher gave him a pair of drum sticks.

Syaoran went over to the drum set and started playing. Everyone was amazed at how good he was except Meilin, she already knew.

When he was done everyone clapped.

"Wow Syaoran, that was great, how did you learn to do that" Sakura said still clapping.

"A lot has changed in 4 years Sakura"

For the rest of the class they practiced different songs. Syaoran on was drums, Meilin and Sakura played the flute, Eriol was on the piano and Tomoyo was a singer.

When class ended they went to the change rooms and went out side to the track for gym.

Sakura spent a lot of time staring at Syaoran seeing that he had a great body, I mean abs big mussels, everything a Greek god would have.

Syaoran also spent a lot of time staring at Sakura, seeing that she had '_matured' _very well, and having all the right curves in all the right places. She was always beautiful and graceful even when playing sports with fears determination.

When Syaoran wasn't looking at Sakura, he was competing with Eriol in running, sit-ups, push-ups, everything. They were pretty evenly matched except if they were in a fight Syaoran would have won hands down.

At the end of the day, after changing they all met at the front gate.

"See you guys tomorrow, I've got to go, see you baby" with that he kissed Tomoyo and ran off.

"Well me and Syaoran better get going" Meilin stated.

"Yah, me and Sakura got to get going too" Tomoyo replied.

"Well see you tomorrow" Meilin said while walking away.

Tomoyo just waved back and walked off in the other direction but Sakura and Syaoran were still standing there.

"Um…see you tomorrow Sakura" he said looking kind of sad.

"Yah, see you tomorrow" she replied cracking out a small smile before running towards Tomoyo.

Before she went she noticed Syaoran's hands were still shaking, but she just ignored it this time.

Syaoran smiled and walked off with Meilin.

A few minutes later Tomoyo and Sakura began to talk.

"It was really great to see them again don't you think?" Tomoyo spoke.

"Yah, it was" Sakura said with her head hanging low.

"I guess Syaoran has really moved on" she said about to cry.

"Oh Sakura" Tomoyo said trying to comfort her.

They were walking down the street when Meilin noticed Syaoran was hanging his head low and his hands were shaking hard.

"What's wrong Syaoran" she asked with concern.

"It was really hard to see her again" he replied.

"But back at school you seemed to be fine around Sakura"

"It was just an act" he said coldly.

He suddenly turned and punched a wall hard.

"It took everything I had to not just fall in front of her from gilt for what I did to her 4 years ago" he said slightly crying.

Meilin just put her hands on his shoulder and tried to comfort him.

She was already at her house and had said goodbye to Tomoyo.

She went up to her room and collapsed on to her bed.

"I can barely last one day with him, how am I going to last the rest of the school year"

She screamed into her pillow in frustration then slowly fell asleep.

End

**So how was it, I hope it wasn't boring or anything. I will try to update sooner. Please Review and flames are welcomed.**

**If you don't get why Syaoran's hands were shaking it was because he was trying to hide his feelings of gilt from Sakura**

**Winged Saviour - peace out :)**


End file.
